dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shugesh
|manga debut = ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |anime debut = Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Planet Elite Force) |FamConnect = }} Shugesh, known as in the original Japanese version, is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and one of the members of Bardock's Planet Elite Force. Appearance Shugesh is a bulky Saiyan, coming off more fat than muscular. Nevertheless, underneath his bulk, Shugesh remains one of the most fit members of Bardock's team. He has black hair in a pudding bowl style, beady black eyes, and a thin, pencil mustache. He wears the "Bardock's Planet Elite Force model" of Saiyan armor, with the straps and abdomen guards being colored teal, with boots of a similar color scheme, and black pants. Underneath his armor, he wears a tattered, olive green shirt. Personality Like the other members of his team, Shugesh has a high degree of camaraderie with his teammates. He is also a ruthless and skilled fighter. He has a sense of honor too. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, when Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return, Shugesh and the other members of the squad are with him. Shugesh notices Dodoria's presence and they are then killed by him and his two underlings. Film Appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' While battling in Great Ape form in Planet Kanassa, his cheek is cut by a Ki Blast from Demetrious to which he retaliates by crushing the Kanassan under his foot. He remarks that morning that he remembers "the crusty little devil that gave me this." As he rubs the cut on his cheek. Later, he tackles another Kanassan after he hit Bardock in the back of the neck. He remarks that the news of the change in Bardock's brain wave patterns doesn't sound good and that the crew should handle their next mission on their own. Tora agrees and bids farewell to Bardock and the team leaves. After the team destroys Planet Meat's inhabitants, Shugesh is the first of his teammates to be killed by Dodoria and his elites under Frieza's orders. ''Broly'' Shugesh makes a cameo appearance in Broly when Frieza was using his scouter to detect the snipers that were in King Vegeta's palace. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Episode of Bardock'' Shugesh has a cameo appearance along with his fallen comrades Tora, Fasha, and Borgos. Power ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Shugesh's power level is 4,200. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Knee Strike' – Used to tackle Toolo. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Massive Catapult' – Shugesh's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Gigantic Stomp' – Used as a Great Ape to kill the Kanassan who wounded him. *'SP Fighting Pose 1 (2)' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Shugesh can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Budokai 3, Shugesh's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Shugesh's first appearance as a playable character is in Dragon Ball Heroes. He also is playable (in his base and Great Ape form) in Dokkan Battle, in which (since it was released outside of Japan) is makes his debut to European and American players. Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Watabe, Yasunori Masutani (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: Chris Rager **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto *French dub: Eric Legrand *Hebrew dub: Dov Reiser Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites ;Films *Shugesh (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), and Borgos (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, Toolo, and Kanassan warriors *Shugesh, Bardock, and Tora vs. Toolo *Shugesh, Tora, Fasha, and Borgos vs. Dodoria and his elites Trivia *The physical change may also be a pun of his name. Like Bardock and Toma, Panbukin's original name given to him by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru (パンプキン, Panpukin) was not completely changed in the final draft by Akira Toriyama. *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design of Bardock's Team, Shugesh/Panbukin was drawn with a more Nappa-like structure. For example, he was much taller and had an equal muscle mass. He was later changed into the "pumpkin" resembling figure he is now, for reasons that Akira Toriyama said that he wanted Saiyans to have more "distinguishing features" (Akira Toriyama drew the final draft of Bardock's team).TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 *He is not the first Saiyan character to be called "Panbukin", this name was also used for Scarface in the Japanese dub. **This also technically makes him one of seven characters to reuse a pun, the others being Brocco ("Shorty" in the Funimation dub) and Broly ("Broccoli"); and Vegeta, King Vegeta, and Tarble ("Vegetable"). *His Japanese name is a pun on "pumpkin," well fitting his overweight physique. Gallery See also *Shugesh (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Panbukin Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased